


Rooftop Grave

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I'll look if someone's interested, I'm Sorry, I'm apparently writing songs now, It's a song, It's connected to one of my other stories, It's from an onlookers postion, It's got audio somewhere to, It's not a story, Of songs though, They're not all about Sherlock, i think, just this one, no i'm not, okay, okay so, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: It's a song written from my Oc about Sherlock.





	Rooftop Grave

When I saw your face  
On that fateful day  
I saw, in you, a hope  
I saw a way  
To make everything okay  
So why’d you have to go

And when the tears come down  
Like falling rain  
And my heart, it breaks  
On this day  
No ears will hear  
What I say  
What I promised you  
On that day

I was by you side  
Through out the games  
Silent like a shadow  
And when the shot rang out  
I felt afraid  
With the knowledge of that sound  
And when your heart beats stilled  
I found that mine did too  
And that hope I’d found  
It left with you

And when the tears come down  
Like falling rain  
And my heart, it breaks  
On this day  
No ears will hear  
What I say  
What I promised you  
On that day

So on that fateful day  
When you stood alone  
And gave it all away  
I swore to myself  
That next time I’d stand too  
No matter what they say

And when the tears come down  
Like falling rain  
And my hear, it breaks  
On this day  
No ears will hear  
What I say  
What I promised you  
On that day

I spent my time  
On that roof  
Sitting all alone  
I heard the shouts  
The lies they spread  
And I just turned away

And on that day  
When I saw your face  
My heart, it stopped again  
Standing there  
I felt them come again  
Those tears I’d never cried  
And you swept me up  
And I saw those beautiful eyes  
I felt my hope return  
So it was in your arms  
That I just let it go  
And those lies, they fell away

And then the tears came down  
Like the falling rain  
And my heart, it healed  
On that day  
No ears had heard  
What I never say  
Our promise then  
On that day

You promised me  
That you’d stay safe  
And I promised you  
To wait always

And when no tears come down  
They’ve left like rain  
And our smiles will return  
For all our day  
And all will hear  
What we say  
What we promise here,  
To stay always


End file.
